Creepypasta Dares
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: Ever wanted to torture a Creepypasta character you hated? Or perhaps make two characters kiss? Or maybe you just want to see them do something out of this world? Well, now you can! I'm giving you, the audience, an opportunity to dare your favorite Creepypasta characters! Whether it be Jeff, Jane, Slendy, or Happy Appy, you can dare it!
1. Introduction

A pony walks out and greets you all. She is greenish-blue, wearing a black overcoat and grey bracelets, two on her front right hoof, two on her hind left hoof. Her mane and tail are aqua and blacked striped; her eyes a dark blue. All her features are complete with a gameshow host grin. She explains the rules to you,

"Welcome everypony... er... everybody! Welcome to Creepypasta Dares! In this story, you, the audience, will be giving dares to any Creepypasta character! Whether it be Happy Appy, Jeff, Jane, or Slendy! You can ask dare of them. Kissing to eating strange things, you can ask! I, Rylee the Pegasis, will be hosting this fine story. I will be taking requests from FanFiction and Quotev. If you'd like to place a dare, please send a PM or leave a message in the comments! Remember, one dare per person! Don't be discouraged if I don't get to you, I'll be taking the first five dares from my select website. I hope you all enjoy the show!"

Participants:

Jeff the Killer

Slenderman

Happy Appy

Jane the Killer

Eyeless Jack

Pinkamena Diane Pie

Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Factory)

Smile Dog

BEN Drowned

Big Macintosh (Sweet Apple Massacure)

More may come in as we go along. (Also, if you'd like to request a pasta character, please say so and give me the name of the pasta he/she is from.)


	2. The Slender Troll

Rylee returns back out scribbling something on a piece of paper, along with another piece in hoof. She doesn't seem to notice her surroundings, she's soulley focused on what she is writing. Carefully, she looks back up at the crowd.

"I'm so sorry everp-" she begins, catching her mistake. "I mean, everybody! Welcome back! Sorry this has been delayed! I've been so busy writing "Only Human" and "Drunken" that I forgot to update this story! I think you should check them out as well!"

Rylee hands a stagehand both pieces of paper. He looks at the "Drunken" story, and blushes. "Oh my... that's hot." He then walks out of sight.

"Anyway, your dares are in!" Rylee continues. "As promised, I took the first five dares to get us start. Without further ado, let's get to the dares!" Rylee takes out a note, examines it, and then reads it aloud. "Flamechild1998, a guest on FanFiction, says that Jeff and Slendy should kiss for two minutes. But, if they fail to do so, they must hug for the rest of the dares in this portion! The only time they can separate is when other dares need to be done. Ready Jeff and Slendy?"

Jeff and Slenderman walk on stage, looking around nervously. Jeff gulps and then turns to Slenderman.

"Well... I guess we gotta do it." Jeff sighs.

Slenderman nods, bends down, and allows the killer to press his lips to his face. Jeff blushes furiously, trying to hold the kiss without pulling away. The task seems impossible. Rylee looks at her timer, thirty seconds to go. Her face lights up with that game show host grin. She exclaims,

"Can Slendy and Jeff make it?! For those of you at home, cheer em' on!"

Without warning, Jeff explodes. He pushes Slenderman away and continually spits. He wipes off his tongue with his hoodie and holds his hands up to his face in shame. Slenderman stands there watching, trying to hide what was left of his blush.

"Wow! What a suspenseful dare! Thanks Flamechild1998! That was really something!" Rylee starts up again, walking back on stage. "Alright! Next one... hey! You guys are supposed to hug for the rest of the dares!" Slendy and Jeff sigh, and then do as they are told. Rylee takes out another sheet of paper and looks at it. "Next up, Mew Siul wants Slendy to..." She slams her hoof on her face and shakes her head. "Paint... a trollface... on his face."

A stagehand runs on stage and gives Slendy a paintbrush. Rylee watches as Jeff steps out of the tall entity's way. Slendy takes the paintbrush, hesitates, and starts to paint on the pale layer of his featureless face. Rylee can't hold back her laughter as she sees how pathetic his interrpertation of the troll face is. Finally, Slendy puts the brush down. His face looks awful; lines are all squiggly and it doesn't even look how it's supposed to. It looks more like a two year-old scribbled on his face. Rylee bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my Celestia! HAHA!" she chortles, breaking her host act. Eventually, the pony collects her thoughts and continues speaking. "Ahem! That was good! Thank you, Mew Siul! Seriously... thanks. Anyway, you two get back to hugging again." With a growl, both pasta monsters get back into each other's embrace. "Anywho... it's about time we get back to the dares! Next up is Mike Rotch, a guest on FanFiction. He wants Jeff to..."

"STOP!" Jeff shouts. "LET ME GUESS: IT'S GONNA BE LIKE "ERMERGED! I WANT JEFF TO MAKE OUT WITH A CACTUS!" ISN'T IT?!"

"Uh... no." Rylee replies. "Actually, he wants you to stand in the middle of a sandstorm."

Jeff stares at Rylee, still holding on to Slendy. He growls, and then lets go, readying himself for the dare.

"Slendy, can you make the portal?" Rylee asks.

With a nod, Slendy does what she'd requested. Rylee and Jeff walk into the portal, and find themselves in a sandstorm.

"Celestia! STOP!" she screams as she flies herself and Jeff out of the way of the furious storm. Without warning, it stops. "Okay, Jeff. Are you ready?"

Jeff stares blankly at what was left of the sandstorm.

"WAIT! Hold on a sec! Does anybody find it weird how there was a sandstorm blowing at the EXACT time we needed it? And how the heck did it just suddenly stop?!" he asks.

"You can think the wonderful Pegasi for that! Smile and wave everypony!" Rylee announces. A bunch of ponies with wings wave, and she goes and joins them, ready for action.

"Can I at least have goggles or something?" he pleas.

Rylee shakes her head and motions Jeff to walk into a certain spot. With a groan, he does as he is told. All at once, the Pegasi start making the sandstorm again. Eventually, it washes over Jeff.

"Hey! This isn't so- HOLY CRAP! DEAR GOD! GET ME OUT OF HERE! MY EYES! I CAN'T CLOSE MY EYES! THE SAND IS STINGING THEM! HELP!"

"Hehe... uh... there's nothing more to see here..." Rylee chuckles as she backs away slowly. "Uh... everpony? You can stop now."

The Pegasi stop flapping their wings, causing the sandstorm to stop. The killer slowly emerges from the fading sandstorm, his fists clutched tightly. His teeth are gritted, he is shaking. His eyes are red from the sand, and his hoodie is covered in dirt. Rylee nervously steps back through the portal and Jeff follows. Slendy walks up to him, and starts hugging him again. With a nervous chuckle and a sigh, Rylee continues.

"Uh... uh... thanks, Mike Rotch!" She whispers to herself. "Yeah... thanks a lot." She then shakes it off and turns back into the friendly game show host. She takes out another slip of paper and reads from it. "Anyway! The next one is from FantasyPhantom, a member of the Creepypasta Wiki! An awesome website, to say the least. Anyway, FantasyPhantom wants... oh my Celestia! This... is... AWESOME!"

"May I ask what it is...?!" Jeff growls, practically ready to kill the Pegasus pony.

"It's a jousting tournament!" Rylee squeals with excitement. "It involves you, Jeff, riding Pinkamena, and BEN riding Smile!"

Pinkamena, Smile, and BEN walk in. Pinkamena jumps with excitement, ready for the challenge ahead.

"I... can't... wait!" she exclaims between bounces.

"Okay, then! Let's take this outside, shall we?" Rylee smiles.

Jeff, BEN, Smile, and Pinkamena follow her outside. BEN starts stretching, and then climbs onto Smile. Jeff huffs, and then saddles up on Pinkamena.

"Ugh... ponies." he groans. Pinkamena angrily bucks, straightening the killer up. "Well! At least we get to use swords to fight to the death!"

"Actually..." Rylee begins slowly. "For the story's sake, we cannot have you die. Therefore, we'll have you using these."

She hands BEN and Jeff both plastic swords, looking as if they would've been from a six year-old's birthday party. Jeff groans, Rylee chuckles a bit.

"Alrighty then! Best two out of three! Ready?" she steps back, so do Smile and Pinkamena. "GO!"

Both charge towards each other at full speed. BEN nervously stares at his target in front of him, and he cowers. Jeff knocks his friend off of Smile.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!" BEN whined.

"Sure... one point Jeff!" Rylee announces.

BEN huffs and climbs back onto Smile. Both get back into position for the next round.

"GO!" Rylee shouts.

They charge once again, only this time, BEN turns transparent. Jeff's sword goes right through him, and the ghost ends up victorious.

"That's no fair! He's a ghost!" Jeff growls.

"Sorry about your luck! Alrighty then... one point BEN!" Rylee says. Jeff mutters under his breath and gets back into position, so does BEN. "Ready? Gamepoint... GO!"

Both charge, looking for determined than the past two rounds. BEN turns transparent again, Jeff ignores it. They clash, and the killer gives Smile a little kick, alarming BEN, making him turn normal. Jeff knocks the small boy off, but he catches himself in midair and knocks the hoodie wearing male off Pinkamena.

"The winner is BEN!" Rylee declares proudly.

"WHAT?! He cheated! First, he went all see through! And then, he prevented himself from falling by flying!" Jeff hisses.

"So? This is a battle of Creepypastas! They can use their powers!" Rylee says.

BEN celebrates his victory and walks back inside, the rest follow.

"Well! That was a pretty fun dare! Thanks FantasyPhantom! I'll be sure to pat you on the back!" Rylee takes out another card. "Next up is Nightweaver, a member of the Creepypasta Wiki! Now let's see... he wants Slendy to stalk Happy Appy. "Stalk"... okay then. You heard the man, Slendy!"

Happy Appy walks out and looks around.

"Alright, blue-eyes, you're coming with me." Slendy says.

"Wait... what?!" Happy Appy exclaims.

Slendy chases the apple out of sight, leaving Rylee alone.

"Ah! Wasn't that fun? Be expecting more as soon as I can get the dares in! Now, we have five very special Pasta Monsters joining us! Those four are... Sonic! The Rake! Hoodie! BRVR! And last, but not least... MASKY!" she announces.

Masky, Rake, Sonic, BRVR, and Hoodie walk out, waving and blowing kisses.

"Until next time!" Rylee smiles.

Current list of participants:

Jeff the Killer

Slenderman

Happy Appy

Jane the Killer

Eyeless Jack

Pinkamena Diane Pie

Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Factory)

Smile Dog

BEN Drowned

Big Macintosh (Sweet Apple Massacure)

Sonic the Hedgehog ( )

The Rake

Hoodie

BRVR (Pokemon Dead Channel)

Masky

More may come in as we go along. (Also, if you'd like to request a pasta character, please say so and give me the name of the pasta he/she is from.)


	3. Oppan Masky Style!

"Welcome back the show everybody!" Rylee greets you and then whisperes to herself. "Nailed it!" She then announces loudly. "I was extremely pleased to hear from my new stagehand that our audience has grown signifcantly through the first few dares, I'd like to thank you all for that! I'm sorry that updates have been a bit delayed, I have a lot of other stuff going on. Thank you for your patience! Now, let's get through these dares! Stagehand? Stagehand!"

"Got em' right here!" a man's voice shouts. You can't see who it belongs to, but, you hear some footsteps above Rylee. She waits patiently for the dares. "Here they come!"

Rylee outstreches her hoof for the first one. A bunch of notecards fall down on top her, making her out of sight.

"WHAT IS THIS?! MASK-" her voice is interuppted by some coughing. "OH MY CELESTIA! I'M CHOKING ON ONE! I'M GONNA DIE! SOMEPONY HELP!" The pile wiggles, and Rylee bursts out of it, yacking and choking something. Finally, she manages to regergitate a slip of paper covered in saliva. "MASKY! GET YOUR FLANK DOWN HERE!" Masky trudges in sight and waves weakly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We have a lot of dares." he shrugs.

Rylee looks at some of the notecards and her eyes grow wide.

"Why are there more than one dare from each person?" Masky remains silent and he shrugs his shoulders. Rylee turns back to the audience and sighs. "Guys, I know I didn't establish this rule before, but, please... one dare per person. I want it so that I can do your dare and then other people can have a turn. If I did every dare from this stack, we'd be at the end of the story. I try to keep it to five dares per update, I don't want anypony to be disappointed. Buck! I said it again! Anyway, only one dare per person, okay?" She then puts a smile back on her face and turns back to the friendly gameshwo host. "Alright then! Your dares are in! It's time for the first dare of the day!" She randomly selects a few dares from the pile. "Ahem! Let's see... Hatsune NekoLover Miku, Hatsune-MIku-And-Vocaloid, all members of FanFiction, and SavvyNinjaGirl on Quotev want Jeff and Jane to kiss!"

Jeff and Jane walk out, not even looking each other.

"Jeff," Jane says in a snooty tone.

"Jane," Jeff retorts in the same way.

"Alright then! Let's get this thing started!" Rylee says. "Oh, and Jeff,

Hatsune-MIku-And-Vocaloid INSISTED that you give Jane a few hickies as well."

"Wait... WHAT?!" Jeff shouts.

"C'mon Jeff... let's just get this over with..." Jane mutters.

Both killers press their lips together and don't look too pleased about it. Rylee's face lights up with joy as their kiss deepens. Finally, a minute passes and Jeff starts going for Jane's neck. She growls as her enemy proceeds to give her a hickey. After long last, they separate.

"Great dares you guys!" Rylee stomps her hooves in applause. "Alright! Next one!" She searches through the pile for another dare and finally finds one. "Ahem, hose, a guest on FanFiction wants Slendy to be naked for the entire chapter!"

Slendy walks out on stage and unhappily starts stripping. He strips rather slowly, so Rylee decides to dig through the dares. After a bit, she finds one and gasps.

"Oh! This one is from my best friend, Irishninja0 on the Creepypasta Wiki and FanFiction!" she exclaims. Then, she bursts into laughter as she reads it. "Masky boy, come here."

Masky walks over to Rylee and she whispers the dare in his ear. He blushes, then laughs a little. As Slendy undresses, Masky stares at his crotch.

"Good thing I'm gay." he says loud enough so his master can hear.

Slendy's pale face turns to a pinkish color. Masky and Rylee burst into a fit of laughter, tears pouring from their eyes.

"Th-thanks bro!" she chortles. Finally, Slendy is all undressed and his tentacles are flailing everywhere. Rylee randomly selects yet another dare from the pile. "Next dare! Crazy dare, a guest on FanFiction, requests that Eyeless Jack and Jeff give each other extreme wedgies!"

Eyeless Jack and Jeff walk into view, looking at each other awkwardly.

"Are you SURE we have to do this?" Jeff asks.

"Yup! Keep that audience laughing and the fangirls squealing!" Rylee snickers.

They groan, and wrap their arms around each other, reaching for their underwear. With one sharp tug, they rip each other's underwear up their rears. Rylee bursts into a fit of laughter, while Eyeless and Jeff are unamused.

"We'll never speak of this again, agreed?"

"Agreed."

They walk out of sight, struggling to pull their underwear out. Rylee is rolling on the floor, laughing her flank off. "O-okay!" she manages. "Next, we have Creepypastaer101 on Quotev who wants... OH JEFFY!"

Jeff walks back on. "WHAT?!"

"We have a dare for you! This one actually involves BEN!" Rylee tells him. "MASKY! THE LAPTOP PLEASE!"

Masky runs out into view while BEN floats out and waves at you. He gives her the laptop and she tries to type. However, her hooves get in the way and she tells Masky what to type.

"Oh my..." he murmurs as his fingers hit the keyboard. He snickers, and then whispers, "Best dare yet..."

Jeff and BEN gather around the laptop to see what the contents are. Their mouths hang open in shock as the Nightcore version of Everytime We Touch plays. Masky and Rylee start cracking up as they scream in shock.

"What am I... what is... RYLEE!" Jeff growls. "What is this?!"

"Read the title, my dear Jeff! It's BEN x Jeff of course!" Rylee sneers. BEN's face turns greener than his clothing and he floats hastily out of sight. Jeff grabs his knife and swings at Rylee. "SWEET CELESTIA MAN! CALM YOUR TITS!"

She starts to fly, but, Jeff gets her wing. She cries out, attempting to gain her balance with the other and starts running around. Jeff chases her, and eventually they look like two cartoon characters in a crazy onscreen romp. Masky nervously grabs another dare and reads it aloud.

"Um... oh God... AHEM! SavvyNinjaGirl on Quotev wants me to do Gangnam Style on the next entry of MarbleHornets... I guess that means... Hoodie... get the camera."

Hoodie walks out with a camera in hand and shyly waves at you. He/she turns the camera on and points it at Masky. Hoodie counts down from five to when he'll start recording, when he finally hits the mark, the music starts playing.

"OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!"

Masky starts dancing poorly and out of rhythm to the song. Hoodie tries not to snicker or comment, in fear that his/her identity might be revealed. Of course, the audience of MarbleHornets aren't the only ones who want to know who he/she is. Nobody notices as Rylee creeps up behind Hoodie, ready for the reveal. Right as she's about to rip the mask off, Jeff snatches her back and starts beating her.

"MOTHER OF CELESTIA!" she squeals.

Finally, the song closes out and Hoodie turns the camera off, spinning around to look at the bloody pulp which was once known as Rylee. Jeff groans, walking away and leaving the aqua pony to herself. She forces a weak smile and asks Hoodie,

"Can you please take the mask off... just for me?"

Hoodie snickers, making Rylee squeal and start spewing theories from her perspective on who he/she could possibly be. Masky looks at you and says,

"Th-th-that's all folks!"

Current list of participants:

Jeff the Killer

Slenderman

Happy Appy

Jane the Killer

Eyeless Jack

Pinkamena Diane Pie

Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Factory)

Smile Dog

BEN Drowned

Big Macintosh (Sweet Apple Massacure)

Sonic the Hedgehog ( )

The Rake

Hoodie

BRVR (Pokemon Dead Channel)

Masky

More may come in as we go along. (Also, if you'd like to request a pasta character, please say so and give me the name of the pasta he/she is from.)


End file.
